duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Night in the City
"Last Night in the City" is a song by Duran Duran, released from the album Paper Gods by Warner Bros. Records on YouTube on 28 August 2015. It is track number three on the album following "Paper Gods" and "You Kill Me With Silence" follows the song. About the song This is the fifth track Duran Duran previewed from the band's 14 studio album Paper Gods after the tracks "Paper Gods" (feat. Mr Hudson), "You Kill Me With Silence" and "What are the Chances?" from YouTube. "Last Night in the City" was released in Digital format to outlets when customers pre-ordered the digital format of Paper Gods; they released "Paper Gods" (feat. Mr Hudson) on the same day. Kiesza kicks off this anthemic dance track with a featured vocal, then Le Bon goes head to head with this powerhouse singer, he does so while singing at the top of his range. Music video Duran Duran celebrated the one-year anniversary of their album Paper Gods by releasing the video for "Last Night in the City". The video, directed by Nick Egan and Snorri Bros, combines concert video and behind-the-scenes footage from The Paper Gods Tour's with overlays of New York streets, bright neon lights and the band's festive crowds. Kiesza, who guests on the album version of "Last Night in the City", appears alongside Simon Le Bon onstage in the video. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar, guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Kiesza - vocals, guitar *Mr Hudson - vocals, percussion *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Josh Blair - guitar Also credited: *Geoff Swan - engineer *Josh Blair - additional producer, engineer *Mr Hudson - additional producer, additional programmer Lyrics I'm not gonna sleep tonight Till the morning fills the sky No one's getting left behind This is our time, This is our time! We're gonna live this night, ye-yeah Live it like it's our last night 'Cause nobody cares, If there's no tomorrow. I'm not thinking 'bout the future, It's somewhere out there We're too busy being human We remember Hearts' spinning all around on me (together) Now they're surrounding me This is how we get connected Running out the shadows into light! We're gonna love this night, ye-yeah Loving like it's our last night Stars up in the air, ye-yeah It's our last night in the city! I've been traveling around now Big world with my brothers, Always moving to a new town No time to put the roofs down We can't stop believing (can't stop) Now we believe in you 'Cause when you're standing in the spotlights The only thing that matters is tonight!! We're gonna live this night, ye-yeah Live it like it's our last night 'Cause nobody cares, If there's no tomorrow. We're gonna love this night, ye-yeah Loving like it's our last night Stars up in the air, ye-yeah It's our last night in the city! Ye-yeah Last night in the city Ye-yeah Last night in the city I'm not gonna sleep tonight Till the morning fills the sky No one's getting left behind This is our time, This is our time! We're gonna live this night, ye-yeah Live it like it's our last night 'Cause nobody cares, If there's no tomorrow. We're gonna love this night, ye-yeah Loving like it's our last night Stars up in the air, ye-yeah It's our last night in the city! Ye-yeah Last night in the city Ye-yeah Last night in the city See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs